Freedom of a Sparrow
by Valt DiAdon
Summary: Young Harry Potter left with his relatives was abandoned just before his fourth birthday, meet a goddess and was given a gift a way to escape his own life and be truly happy. A POTC crossover.


**I have read a few cross overs with hp and potc and dicided to try my own let me know what you think**

It was a cold and stormy British day, thunder and lighting flashed a crossed the skies above Little Whinging, Surrey. Two years ago on this very day a small child was left on the steps of number Four Privet Drive right beside the mourning milk with a letter attached to his blankets. His name was Harry Potter.

The same child now stood silently in the corner of the kitchen waiting to clean the table off, if he was lucky enough his aunt might even leave the room and he could eat some of the leftovers before she threw them out. Where most boys his age would just be learning to speak or walk young Harry could walk just fine, but under the baggy cast offs that were called his cloths his ribs stuck out he was thin to almost skeleton like.

Dinner ended and all three of his relatives walked into the sitting room for a cup of tea, as fast and quietly as he could he raced to the table grabbing some of the chicken he stuffed it in his mouth and chewed and swallowed always keeping one eye on the sitting room he ate his fill and cleaned the dishes.

Standing silently once again in the corner of the room he waited hopping against hope that Vernon would have calmed down by now, but that was not to be. It was a small gesture but it was the sign to wait in the room Harry knew what was coming now, after escorting his wife up to bed; the child waited silently making sure not to cry after all that just made Uncle Vernon worse. The thunder covered Vernon's approach but the squeaking of one of the floor boards warned him turn to face his uncle Harry was hit with a solid left hook propelled by anger and adrenaline the blow broke the eye socket the next dislocated his right shoulder. The beating continued for ten long minutes until the last kick broke the boys left femur, with a snort Vernon picked Harry up by the back of his shirt and tossed him back into his cupboard. Harry lay there biting the inside of his lip to keep from moaning in pain, it was a welcome relief when he blacked out for the rest of the night

Harry was brought into wakefulness by the jarring of all the misplaced bone grinding together, when his uncle threw him in the trunk of his car. The dawn hadn't come yet when his uncle started driving, Harry could hear him sitting in the drivers seat muttering furiously. He only caught a few words over the car stereo, "freak… disserves… never wanted…" among the various obscenities muttered in his rant.

Harry had always been a smart boy even if he was only three years old, under his relatives care he had to grow up fast, he knew what was happening, it would be one of three things, one he was going to get dropped of at an orphanage witch wouldn't be so bad there was a chance at being adopted maybe being part of a real family, two he was just going to be abandoned somewhere and left to fend for himself not really a bad option compared to staying at the Dursley's, or the third option his uncle was going to take him somewhere and kill him upside maybe in the afterlife he could see his parents.

It was nightfall by the time Vernon stopped the car, a small click announced that his first and last ride in the Dursley vehicle was over. The rain was still going strong when he was dumped on the ground, without a word Vernon closed and relocked the trunk, without even a look back he started the car and left, leavening Harry to painfully look around. From what he could see this was a small fishing village, the slight salty small to the air and the nets hanging for repair. He didn't know how long he had been lying in the mud beside the road, but he was getting colder and some of his old cuts had opened up, the last sight he saw before passing out was a woman with a large umbrella walking her dog.

It had been a rather miserable night for Ms. Brown the rain was simply dreadful but little rex needed his walk, and it was rex's barking that lead her to find a small child lying in the mud the blue ting to his lips told her that the boy had been there a while, with as much care and heist as possible she gathered him up in her arms and headed to her home to call the local doctor.

After calling the doctor she rushed of to the closet and grabbing a cot and as many blankets and pillows as she could along with a pair of scissors. With care she cut away his cloths because she didn't know what else was broken. She was horrified at the state of his body she could clearly count all his ribs and she was sure that if she flipped him over she could count ever separate part of his spine, with all the various cuts and scars on his body not to mention the massive bruises. Her hand shook in anger as she filled some hot water bags and placed them in the blankets that surrounded his tiny body. After lighting the fire and getting it going the doorbell rang. Jumping from her chair she hurried the doctor over to the small child.

The doctor looked over young Harry only briefly before a smirk crossed her face and her eyes seemed to shine a yellowish light; with a small gesture Ms. Brown was asleep on a nearby chair. The goddess Calypso looked down at her young charge "you I had been hopin' to meet, but no like this" with another gesture the bone in his leg partially healed and his shoulder popped back into socket. Cleaning and bandaging his cuts she started talking to herself, "there was a time that I could make you right as the rain, young Harry Potter, but those days been long gone now." It was true she had to admit, without the belief of William Turner and his crew she would be long gone, a god's strength depended on how many believed they existed, without them she would have been just another shade to howl with the rest.

She ran her hand down the side of Harry's face before starting to wrap bandages around his head and over his eye; witch had already started to become a milky white. The blood had been cut of from the nerves for to long, the nerves had died. With very careful concentration she dissolved the dead nerves so he wouldn't get an infection and let the natural body flush the cells from his body. It was a shame, she thought to herself, if the blow had landed on his jaw she wouldn't need to cover such a beautiful shade of green. When that thought occurred to her she finished the wrapping and carefully felt his other eye with her power, there it was she smiled, a small deformity in one of the lenses in the eye, genteelly her power smoothed the lens, now he wouldn't need to wear glasses.

"We will speak when you have healed young Harry Potter" with one last touch on the side of his face she left the house and her body fell apart into crabs that scuttled of to the water front, leaving two false memories in Ms. Brown and the doctor, who never even made it to the door of her home.

July 31, it was Harry's forth birthday today and it was a bright and sunny day, but he was too lost in his own thoughts to really notice it. It had been a few moths short of a year that he had been in the village, he had become the village stray, sort of like the cat you may know from your own lives didn't really belong to anyone but if he was in need of food some one was sure to give him a sandwich or some of there leftovers he had grown to, no longer was he a living skeleton but a healthily muscled young boy.

In return for the food and shelter, if it was particularly nasty night, he did small chores for everyone, running messages, gathering some fire wood, even some of the older folks grocery shopping. He still didn't speak much but that didn't seem to change anyone's opinion of him, a nice hard working boy a little withdrawn but it was to be expected after the fashion he had come to live in the village.

A warm voice broke him from his thoughts, "ah… young Harry Potter, I had hoped to find you on your birthday, but it seems you have found me" the voice was warm, almost welcoming, with a touch of an accent that he couldn't place. His one eyed gaze seemed to pierce down to her very soul as if he was judging her, "you have an ulterior motive for this meeting, but it seems to be secondary and you seem to genuinely care for my wellbeing as well as my company… who are you?"

"Tia Dalma be my name, I am here to give you a gift, I can see that you long for freedom it's not within my power to give you but I can give you one of the tools so you could free yourself"

"How?"

"You were a soul that was given a second chance; you were reincarnated… once you were a man called Jack Sparrow"

"Why did I just have the sudden urge to say captain?"

"I see you already remember a little of it, it would be a way to get yourself freedom from whatever holds you down in this life… it would give you the memories of your past life and I would explain what you are in this life, if you choose to take to the waters of this world I would ask that you only do one thing for me… become a Pirate Lord of my waters"

"I think I would like that… how long do you think it would take to get all of these memories"

"Not very long just one night of sleep and you should remember everything, if you will agree to meet me in the cove a few miles to the west of here tomorrow and I will explain what you are in this life time"

Sticking out his child sized hand he replies "we have an accord"

Heading back to his little shelter, which ironically was in on the edge of the cove that Tia had mentioned, it wasn't much, made from tarp and drift wood he curled up in a few blankets that had been given to him over the year and yawned loudly, no matter how intelligent he was or how many big words he knew he was after all only four years old. A four year old with memories of rum and pirating to go threw.

The next mourning Harry woke up stretching the sleep from his small body. The infamous Jack Sparrow pirate and adventurer, was now a midget, that's gonna be gettin in the way he thought. Just for the hell of it he wished he would grow up faster or at the very least get bigger. To his immense surprise, his body started to grow bones lengthened what was once a rather small four year was now a normal sized eleven year old.

"Well, that was interesting" with a bit of concentration he focused on his hand willing them to grow claws instead of finger nails, before his astonished eyes his fingernails did just that, looking at his hand in amassment he willed them back. "That's very interesting."

With a small grin he focused on what he looked like as Jack Sparrow and willed his body to change, what he didn't take into account was that his body may change but the cloths he was wearing didn't. There he was standing in his little hut wearing nothing but a smile… until he noticed the cloths that had ripped off him, with a small squeak he dived into the pile of blankets.

Ten minutes later he was firmly wrapped in blankets and walking down the beach to meet dear Tia. With another ten minutes he was standing in front of the goddess, asking humbly for a set of his old cloths that could shrink and grow with him.

After he was given cloths made from the blankets they had a long talk about who and what he was, not to mention the night that made him famous and a second discussion about one Tom Marvolo Riddle.

It was noon when they finished talking, after grabbing some lunch Tia started telling him how to do magic without the use of foci. "Wand less magic is far simpler then using a wand but in a way it's much harder because it requires you to imagine exactly what you want to happen. Now Harry…" "Call me Jack" he interrupted her, answering her unasked question he explained. "I rather like being Jack Sparrow, and his life is far more preferable then mine"

She nodded in understanding and continued "now I want you to imagine this rock changing into something else"

It took him close to a year to master transfiguration and conjuring, and another six months to fully research old and new ships and finally settle of a design for the Black Pearl. With plans firmly in mind he started conjuring peaces starting with the ribs.

Another half a year to build his ship cannons and all, even if the cannons weren't traditional they looked more like navel deck guns for battle ships. Automatically reloaded, the back of the gun opened and from the lower decks shell and powder came up threw hatches and was pushed by an arm on the lifting platform.

He was ready to sail when another thought hit him, he had magic and could control the ship himself but was there a way he could enchant the ship to do it herself with just a command or something like that. On that line of thought he found Tia.

It took a full year before he finished carving runes all threw out the inside of the Pearl. Now it could do so much more then a normal ship could, with just a touch on one of the focus stones by the wheel it could fly, or submerge, and even turn invisible.


End file.
